mccw_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
ARCC-RLF War
The ARCC-RLF War, also known by some as the Third Roblox543 war, was the most destructive conflict in RCW history and potentially MCW, it was marked by massive attrition by both sides and destruction, the war was never really won and no one benefited from it. As a result of the conflict, massive resignations began on RCW in the later months, MCW fared off less worse due to being less involved in it but felt some impact, the CFW felt massive vandalism too but Rin's resignation eventually led to the wiki being under the control of AnimeGirl45, and the conflict slowed down there. It was also fought on several fronts, Mandroid543 and his followers would cause shutdowns and autoconfirmation on MCW to damage RCW, they also fought against VSTF with members of the ARCC, their involvement was huge in the war unlike other conflicts fought in the wiki. Wars The RCW Front The goals of Mandroid543 and his followers were to massively damage the RCW and take their administration back, they caused several demotions, limited mass raids on the wiki, and fighting other wiki's to damage their relations or allies. They weren't able to fully take control but rather eager on destroying the wiki's morale and community, the RCW admins on the other hands, only wanted to defend their wiki without taking any massive losses, neither achieved their goals fully and became weakened. It was also the frontier of the war that saw the most action, other fronts stalled or were not as important, the wiki was the most heavily fought over and was one that was key to winning the war for both sides, however, the users did not get what they really wanted, which was a less destructive victory. The MCW Front This was another important wiki to the ARCC, they could cause strains in relations and instability if they were to damage the MCW enough, they could also negatively affect how they view RCW and potentially cause negative impacts on the administration by isolating them. Many users on there tried to defend from the massive destruction and were constantly interrupted by vandal attacks from the ARCC, and also targeted too, the ARCC members were able to interrupt the wiki and make it a dead zone from shutdowns many times. They eventually succeeded in making the wiki autoconfirmed for most of the war until the ARCC eventually dissolved into the RLF and lost most of its original strength, Rin, Triarch, and other users mostly left the group or became very inactive, Mandroid543 decided to end the war considering it was becoming a strain. The CFW Front This wiki was less important in the war compared to MCW and RCW, but was a strategic ally to the ARCC, if it continued being under the control of Rin, it could remain neutral and not take sides in the war, this was achieved when the ARCC attacked the wiki and gradually brought her and the wiki to their side. However, an overthrow initiated by the RCW led to the pro-ARCC administration leaving the wiki, the ARCC challenged them and continued operations on the wiki and were planning coups, however, the spying activity stopped when it was later losing members. The loss of CFW was less important as the ARCC mostly wanted to gain power on the RCW, but still wanted Rin back in power if the war had ended in their favor or were able to replace AnimeGirl45 in a successful operation, but their attempts at overthrowing the administration were not significant. Expeditionary Fronts The ARCC decided to spread their cause by going to other wiki's and vandalizing them, they decided to further send their group towards other wiki's not affiliated with RCW or to promote more members from across other wiki's, it also increased their popularity among many other wiki's. RCW tried to confront the group in their raids and further try to stop them from causing anymore but only could do so little to stop them as they were not eager to get involved into the mess, the ARCC was able to effectively combat the VSTF and compete at their peak strength, but also felt other setbacks. The administrations of other wiki's had to call in VSTF to help as they were not fully prepared or had as much experience as the ARCC, the raids were successful and led to several changes on other wiki's in their protection methods and procedures against vandals, and also impacting their activity. VSTF Front During the war, VSTF involvement was heavy, several members were deployed to other wiki's to fight against the ARCC group and their raids, eventually, they blocked many usernames affiliated with the ARCC and tried to also stay on a wiki before the group could vandalize it. It eventually slowed down when the ARCC was becoming less of a problem for other wiki's and they stopped their protection, but the group managed to challenge much of their force and were able to vandalize many of their important wiki's. Their own wiki was vandalized by the group, the VSTF wiki responded by sending their group to crack down on them and cause them to leave once reinforcements arrived, after that, they stopped attacking them and left after the following incident. Operations Operation M.L.R. The RCW attempted to stop the ARCC by going on the offensive against them, they sent spies into their discord and tried to sow chaos, they were able to stop them from launching a few planned attacks and the group was unable to launch any massive raids at that moment. However, it was found out that Pop and Evita were spying on the group and a screenshot was taken of them doing so, as a result, Mandroid543 and the ARCC banned them along with Leo, after that, they published their results on the RCW wiki and tried to paint it as a success. But the ARCC was able to secretly recruit a alt into the Venkon Army and disguise themselves as fighters for their cause, Blue believed this and let NozeRose5 into the M.L.R. group, the ARCC stole several secrets from the M.L.R., gathered intelligence, and raided it, causing it to be dismantled. Operation Flank The ARCC launched a counteroperation after the failure of M.L.R. called "Operation Flank", the purpose of Flank was to reignite an insurgency and launch future raids, the ARCC launched a discord server for it and raided the RMH, RM, and RTW wiki's. RCW, on the other hand, was forced to make peace with the group after several threats on the RMH wiki, the ARCC agreed to end the riots and dismantle their group if the RCW made a roadmap to peace, however, this did not last long as the peace brought several disagreements along. Despite that, the operation successfully crippled and challenged RCW's gains in their own operation, the failure of RCW's operation and the ARCC's gathering of information from it helped them continue their group, but only for so long. Conclusion and Consequences As a result of RCW's collapse and ARCC's insurgency, the wiki suffered a lot of damage as well as the ARCC, the group lost most of their original morale, RCW's morale was also lowered during the war, causing major setbacks, these setbacks would lead to RCW having a long recovery effort as a result of the conflict. The administration resigned and most of the wiki's did not gain their original goals that they had wanted, along with the ARCC group, which would also be known as the RLF (RCW Liberation Front), the war ended thankfully but the benefit from it was very low. Even though the ARCC gained a lot of successes in fighting and logistics, they were not able to also achieve their goals and as a result the group eventually got disbanded after reforming into the RLF, and Mandroid543 ended the war after suffering a lot of loss and wanting to apologize for actions during the course of the conflict Category:Wars